In response to changing needs of VSRC investigators over the past year, including the addition of two senior faculty members with large programs in this area, Drs. Palczewski and Wensel, the Tissue Culture function was separated from Histology, and has now expanded to include a Hybridoma function. The Tissue Culture and Hybridoma (TCH) Module thus changed from the previous funding period in that Histology is now administratively with Microscopy and Imaging, and we have recruited a Co-Manager to run the Hybridoma facility since August 2006. This revised Module format is designed to provide VSRC investigators with facilities and expert technical assistance for: 1) culture and propagation of established and new cell lines of ocular tissues; and 2) development of monoclonal antibodies to proteins and other antigens of relevance to ocular disease.